


Respite

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Castiel heals Dean after a brutal battle and they get carried away.





	Respite

The battle had been horrible. Castiel was carrying a still unconscious Dean into the bunker, followed by a very bruised, bloody and limping Sam, who barely made it down the stairs. Castiel himself sustained a few injuries, but he was Castiel, so he'd heal in no time.

Sam told Castiel he was going to hit the shower. Castiel offered to heal his wounds first. Sam declined, saying there was something to the physical healing process that enabled the spirit to heal as well. Castiel knew better than to argue with a Winchester.

Castiel carried Dean to his bedroom, laid him down gently on the bed, took his boots off. He sat by his side. He took in the blood on his face, the bruises already showing. He cupped his cheek and gently stroke his eyebrow with his thumb. "Dean... Can you hear me?"

Dean's breathing, erratic and slow since they'd left the battle scene, picked up. Castiel took his face in both hands, very cautious as to not hurt him. He pressed his lips to his forehead in a single, soft kiss, eyes closed. And, his lips almost touching his skin still, whispered, "Dean... I am here. We are home."

Dean's eyes fluttered open. For a flickering instant, he was at peace, looking into the bright blue of his angel's eyes. But his face quickly contorted. He clenched his teeth, groaning breathlessly. Dean felt the broken bones, his insides screaming. He shut his eyes against the pain. Castiel sat up, his brows furrowed, a worried squint in his eyes. "You've sustained life-threatening injuries, Dean. You're very damaged."

Dean took a shallow, sharp breath in – he also had broken ribs. "Holy fuck! Gha!" His breathing became erratic and fast. He opened one eye. "Told you we'd beat those bastards even if we were just the three of us... haha... OUCH." Castiel shook his head, looked at Dean's body. "I will heal you. You're too broken. I'm afraid you might get worse and..." Dean laid his arm on Castiel's leg, letting his hand rest inside his thigh. "Oh, stop it, Cas. You know I always bounce back." Castiel sighed. "Not every time. I'm healing you."

Castiel bent over Dean, took his face in his hands, and kissed his lips in a long, soft kiss. Blue-white light shone from the kiss. The blood on Dean’s face disappeared, his bruises receded until his skin was intact again. The light subsided. Castiel moved back but Dean gripped his thigh and, with his other hand, reached around to the nape of Castiel’s neck, pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. Castiel kissed him back, then nibbled at his bottom lip, opening his eyes. He loved looking at Dean when they kissed. His features were soft, yet there was this little line between his eyebrows, a few crinkles around the eyes.

But this time, tears were gathering in Dean’s eyelashes and rolling down his face. Castiel broke the kiss. "Why are you crying?" Dean looked at Castiel, lost himself in his blue eyes. “It’s the way you heal me… I know I am reckless in battle sometimes, and, every time you heal me, I realize I had a death wish all along, wanting to be done with this life, finally find some peace. But you come and heal me, and… and I want to live, to be with you. You’re my peace. You heal everything in me.”

Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean again and, as their kiss deepened and got more impatient, he suddenly scooped Dean up and brought his body crushingly close to his, kissing Dean's neck as his head fell back. Dean gripped Castiel's shoulders and pushed his body into him even more, his breath picking up again. He took Castiel's face in his hands and devoured his lips.

Castiel broke the kiss, and, breathing heavily, his lips parted, his face nestled into Dean's, he pushed Dean's arms away and took his coat and flannel off at the same time, feeling the muscles in his arms as he pulled his t-shirt up and off him. Dean took Castiel's trenchcoat, jacket and tie off and ripped his button-down shirt, trailing his hands over his abs, his chest. He kissed Castiel on his jawline, his neck, went down on his collarbone, bit his pecs, and, his hands behind Castiel's back, pulled him in while he was kissing down to his navel and lower. Dean undid Castiel's pants and Castiel quickly fumbled to undo Dean's.

Remaining clothes went flying, and the two muscular male bodies came crushing in a violent, passionate embrace. Castiel positioned Dean to receive him and found the sweet spot in his neck that made Dean lose his mind. He sucked it long and hard, until he heard Dean moan. He gripped Dean tight with his arms in his back, hands coming over his shoulders, and entered him while he sucked on his neck some more. Dean’s head fell back, his eyes rolling. He grabbed Castiel’s ass and fell in with his hard riding rhythm.

The force of the angel was tremendous. Dean let out a groan that sounded more like pain than pleasure. Castiel stopped everything. "Are you ok?" Dean's eyes flashed open. The lust and longing in his green irises was palpable. "Oh yes, Cas, and if you break me, you'll heal me again." Castiel gave Dean a quick soft kiss and, with a smirk, said, "Better not take any chances then."

Castiel thrust in Dean even harder, making Dean scream both in pain and pleasure. A white-blue light embraced Dean, coming from all of Castiel, making the whole bedroom glow blue. He rode him even harder, eyes closed, moaning. He slowed down, picked up again, and almost crushed both their bodies with the force of his last thrusts. The white-blue light shone brighter. Dean arched his back, clawed at Castiel's tight buttcheeks, screaming his name.

They stopped moving, and let out a final, long moan. Their bodies relaxed and fell into the mattress, out of breath, Castiel resting on Dean. Dean opened his eyes, dark with love, his mouth barely lifted into a soft smile. Castiel blinked, lost in the green of his lover's gaze. The angel light subsided slowly.

As they were lazily holding each other and giving little random kisses, they heard the shower stop. Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh! We forgot to close the door!" Dean laughed. "We're lucky Sam needed a really long shower, then." Castiel shook his head. He got up and closed the door. Dean looked at this fine piece of male nakedness, smiled to himself seeing how Castiel's movements made his heart flutter. He wanted to kiss the small of his back, and then turn him around and...

Castiel came back to bed, threw the sheets aside. "Go on, get in," he commanded Dean. Dean scooted under the sheets, Castiel climbing in, resting his warm body against Dean's. He nestled his head in the pillow, his nose on Dean's cheek. He gave him a little kiss. "I'm sure you're exhausted. You should get some sleep. I'll watch over you." A soft smile crossed Dean's face. He brought Castiel closer, turned and kissed his lips slowly. He opened his eyes to see Castiel's closed. In the comfort of his lover’s warmth, Dean's eyes slowly closed and his breathing deepened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel art used in the banner is from @licieoic on tumblr.  
> http://licieoic.tumblr.com/post/167956850944/painted-destiel-kiss-2-digital-oil-painting


End file.
